Ryun Mazuka
Ryun Mazuka (リュンマズカ, Mazuka Ryun) is the title character, and main protagonist of all of Naruto Chat Parody. He is a Genin from Konohagakure, and a member of Team 6. Appearance Ryun appears like a typical teenage boy, tall and muscular. He has long, wavy sapphire hair and matching blue eyes. His outfit consists of a black, sleeveless shirt, a long gray coat wrapped around his neck and worn as a cape, a pair of gray cargo pants, and black shinobi boots with gray wrappings around them. He also wears black gloves, with wrappings similar to the ones on his boots under his right glove. Personality He is a carefree guy, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his friends and family alike. Ryun is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and family. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as his cousin, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. Whenever angered or in combat, Ryun is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. Synopsis In the series opening, Ryun is introduced when he is on his way to meet his squad in their classroom. He also gives commentary on the other members of his class. Later on, their sensei, Ojii, assigns him to Team 6, alongside childhood friends, Echo Uchiha and Seireitou Kawahiru. They later meet their sensei, Hikaru Kurosaki atop the academy. He surprise attacks the group and both Echo and Seireitou are defeated while Ryun manages to escape with a combination of two academy taught jutsu. Hikaru applauds their efforts and then explains of the training to come and his expectations of the group. He then discloses the location of their training and vanishes. The next morning, Ryun is met by Nyan Nara, and is encouraged by her words. Upon reaching the training field, he learns from Hikaru, that he has the Lightning nature, and sets off to learn how to master it. Ways of the Ninja arc Ryun begins to learn tidbits of information on his nature type, from scrolls he has read, but is unable to produce the special electric chakra. He sets out to find Kurisu Sharkak, the leading expert on Lightning Release jutsu in Konoha. Kurisu agrees to help Ryun train, but only with the basics, saying that the rest is up to Ryun to complete. With formalities out of the way, Kurisu teaches Ryun to control his chakra flow by having him climb one of Konoha's border walls. Ryun tries five times, before finally succeeding. Ryun and Kurisu then go out for lunch, resting at the Hokage Monument. After eating, Kurisu gives Ryun a special type of wire that helps Ryun's chakra vibrate. After awhile, Ryun masters the Lightning Current technique and leaves to create more jutsu. Abilities Ryun presents himself as a very smart individual. Though only a Genin, he is very perceptive, shown when he counters Hikaru's surprise attack during their first meeting. Due to this insight, he learns quickly, as demonstrated when he was training to obtain his Lightning nature with Kurisu. Category:Male Category:Konoha Ninja Category:Genin Category:Team 6 Category:Users of Lightning Release